borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Out *THIS* Tuesday!!!
WOOT! It's coming out *THIS* Tuesday!!! Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue -- MeMadeIt 02:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Must you ruin the world of men? Just now 9001 men have fallen over dead just by knowing this. 03:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :MeMadeIt....I hate you so much right now. But you forgot that the San Van Classic/Party Play DLC for Skate 3 comes out TODAY (21st) AtlasSoldier 05:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :AH pretty funny, way to lighten to mood and i haven't seen anything funny in a bit on this site, bravo, XBOX GT SinisterNobody 07:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :FINALLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO BLAST THOSE DAMN FAIRIES TO PIECES! /cruisecontrol NOhara24 10:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I lol'd so hard that I almost smothered myself laughing... I think you need UotD for this... XD 10:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That would make me a happy goose. NOhara24 11:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :: "Tinker Bell must team up with a rival fairy to keep their existence a secret from humans." It'll be a block buster. I can't wait =D 11:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, god. Not another 3d-crap. 3D is good for games, not for cartoons, as a cute cartoonish fairies now look like toys made of plastic. Ugh.Sinael 18:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Worst calculus test ever.... last minute 5 page essay this morning.... boring lectures I don't even remember the topics of... and now I was surprised with the existence of this monstrosity on top of all that today.... GOD DAMN YOU!! IT'S TOO MUCH TO HANDLE, I AM ABOUT TO GO APESHIT WITH THE COMPUTER MONITORS!. 20:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Dude ::: Banjo harassment... that one is amazing. ::: Did someone you know start posting Ventrilo harassment videos again? ::: If yes, I think we're 2 degrees of separation. 22:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sustained. LoZ4Ever 21:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) i've had that vid in my favorites queue for quite some time. awesome pic btw (note deliberate lack of capital letters in this sentence, signifying i have calmed down) 06:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Digging up the grave... Was MeMadeIt just kidding? or was that manhood going down the proverbial drain? While it MAY be understood that a man would sit with his children at a movie theatre, would a man actually be searching on the net for the releases, thus knowing beforehand what his children will be attending with him? In fact, would such a man drag his children to such a theatre in order to have the society surrounding him accept the fact that he showed up? (saying that they would not accept the fact that he showed up alone!!!). or am I the only one who may think like this? 13:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This was all in anticipation of DLC four. The release date was, as you know, moving around. MeMadeIt made this tread as a joke from what i remember. 14:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC)